Doomed World
by Anno
Summary: In the middle of The Great War, England has fallen to Voldemort. Most adults are or dead or in Voldemort's Army. The surviving children are divided into groups. There is one hope. Harry Potter has not been caught. But the city he lives in is in control of
1. Default Chapter

He had been unnoticed. He had to remain that. The forces of Lord Voldemort were searching for him.  
  
The boy looked around the corner. No one was coming his way. Okay. He ran into a street across him and touched a brick under a window with bars before the glass. He glowed a faint yellow for a second, and then the brick sucked him into a room.  
  
'Harry! I'm glad you're back.' Said a girl sitting on the stairs across from him. 'You were gone for so long, I thought you had been killed or taken prisoner.'  
  
'No. It was close though.' He said.  
  
'And?' She looked hopeful.  
  
He sat down on a table and sighed. 'I'm afraid they've come, Hermoine.'  
  
She put her face in her hands. 'Then we're doomed.'  
  
'Doomed? Who's doomed?' said a new voice.  
  
Harry looked at the newcomer. 'We are. The specials have come.'  
  
'Harry, didn't know you were back man!'  
  
'Well, I'm back. With bad news, sorry Nev.'  
  
Nevin looked out the window. 'I'll call everyone back. You should rest now, There will be a meeting when evryone's back and you're awake.'  
  
'Thanks Nevin.'  
  
Harry walked up the stairs, but waited when he approached Hermoine. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, tears swelling. He smiled sadly and walked further.  
  
'Nevin, I'm scared.' She said.  
  
'I know. Me too but we'll have to deal.'  
  
He sat down on a couch. 'SAM!' he yelled.  
  
A small boy with brown hair and brown eyes appeared. 'Yes?'  
  
'Could you seek the others and tell them to be back at sunrise?'  
  
'Yeah sure. Why?'  
  
'Harry's back.'  
  
Sam smiled. 'Finally!' And he touched the brick, glowed yellow and was gone.  
  
'Remember to be back at sunrise! No matter what!' Nevin shouted after him. 'Do you think he heard?'  
  
'Shouldn't we go and seek them?' Hermoine sounded worried.  
  
'No. We would only be discovered. Harry and Sam are the best at sneaking through.'  
  
'I know. But Sam's only eleven. He's so young and already used in a war.'  
  
He sighed. 'We only do this to survive. You know Sam has the best chance to bring them back and survive. I would have send Harry, but he's just back. Maybe later we can make a difference and destroy the Lord's Army.'  
  
'I just wish we could make the difference now. I'm just worried about him.'  
  
It's the middle of The Great War. In the beginning, England fell. Dumbledore had been captured, because Voldemort's reach was further than he had thought. Half of the Ministry was Death Eater or under the Imperius curse. Even Cornelius Fudge was a Death Eater. Because of him no one important in England and the rest of the Wizarding World had known that Voldemort was back.  
  
Now near every country in Europe was under the reign of the Dark Lord. Most of the adults were dead, because they could fight of the Imperius curse, for being a danger to Voldemort or as an example that no one that defied the Dark Lord lived. Others were captured, forced to work for the Dark Lord or being used for experiments. The rest were or all Death Eaters, willingly or forced, or in the groups of children who had survived the Massacre of England.  
  
There was only tiny bit of hope though. Harry Potter was still alive. At least, that was in the last reports. Only there was no trace of him, and the group he was in. No one even knew the group's number.  
  
In the groups there were mostly seven to ten children and one to three adults. The groups were numbered. Ofcourse there were groups of only children and only adults, but the groups of adults never survived long.  
  
Harry Potter was in Group 082. His Leader was called Nevin, but only the people who knew each other from before the war, knew the real names, because more than half of the remaining humans had token a new name, for a new existence.  
  
There were two adults in Harry's group, one Nevin and the other Oliver Wood, and nine children. If you could call them children. They were hardened by the war and grew up fast.  
  
When he left the safe home of Group 082, Sam ran. He took a way out of the maze that once was called a beautiful city, but was now dark and partly destroyed. He went to the old mall, where he would find the first member of their group he must find. He searched for a guy with dark red hair. Sam saw someone from another group and hid behind a giant teddy bear.  
  
He almost yelled, but there was a hand on his mouth.  
  
'Ssst.' A familiar voice said and he relaxed. He hand was removed and he said: 'Tobias, don't scare me like that again, please.'  
  
'It was for your own good.' Tobias said.  
  
'How can that be, you scared me to death, Tobias!' Sam whispered angry.  
  
'You must be more on your guard, little Sammy.'  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and said: 'I've been send to bring you back, Tobias.'  
  
'Why?' Tobias looked irritated.  
  
'Harry's back with the information on-'  
  
'Shut up you fool! Not here!' Tobias' eyes were full of anger at the little boy. 'Who have you found until now?'  
  
'Only you. You were the first I was looking for.'  
  
'I'll come with you, else you'll be dead by the end of the day.' He walked away, but Sam stayed.  
  
'Come on Sam! Let's find Chloe. She's the closest.'  
  
Sam sighed and jogged after him. 


	2. Harry talks to Hermione

A/N: Sorry! Last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. Nothing is mine!  
  
Chloe moved quietly. Because she was so small and thin for her age she fitted in with the crowd. She was pretty with her big dark brown eyes and short black hair in two short braids that stopped at her neck.  
  
She saw a guy about her age walking by.  
  
'Just keep ignoring me, Dave.' She called after the guy.  
  
He turned and smiled when he saw her. 'Little sister! How nice to see you again!'  
  
She glared.  
  
'Oh come on, I just didn't see you. That's not a crime, is it?'  
  
'It is. Don't you like me anymore?' She pouted.  
  
'No, I don't.'  
  
Her brother was tall, had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, he looked a lot like her mother. Sometimes when she saw him she was sad, because he was also so much like their mother in personality.  
  
She laughed when he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
'Stop fooling around guys. Go back home.' A voice called from the distance.  
  
Chloe and David ran to Sam and Tobias.  
  
'What is it, Tobias?' Chloe asked.  
  
'Harry's back.' Tobias said. 'Go home now, we have a meeting at sunset. Sam and I are looking for Mark, Seamus and Elena. Any idea where they might be?'  
  
'Well, I think Seamus and Mark are at the statue in the west sector.' Chloe said.  
  
'And I saw Elena a half hour ago and she said she was going back. So you won't have to look for her.' Dave said.  
  
'Thanks guys.' Sam hugged Chloe and Dave and ran to the west sector.  
  
'Oy! Sam! Wait up!' And Tobias ran after him. 'See you later!' he yelled to the brother and sister. Chloe and Dave laughed.  
  
'They are quite the duo.'  
  
'Yeah sis.'  
  
They walked slowly to the home. Harry screamed and woke up. He got out of his bed and walked out of his room. Hermione looked up from her book, worried about him.  
  
'It's nothing.' He said.  
  
She shaked her head. 'You had a nightmare. You're not okay.'  
  
'I never said I was fine, I just said it was nothing.'  
  
'Do you want an aspirine?'  
  
Harry nodded, but stopped suddenly. 'Ouch!'  
  
She got up and walked to the kitchen. After a while she found the aspirine and handed him a glass of water and the aspirine.  
  
She sat down in front of him and said: 'What was it about?'  
  
'What was what about?'  
  
'Your nightmare!'  
  
'Oh, nothing important. Just like always.'  
  
'Harry, no one is blaming you. I told you a thousand times.'  
  
'I still feel guilty.'  
  
'Voldemort should be scared and planning his funeral, Harry! You, I, everyone lost loved ones to the Dark Lord.'  
  
'I had the chance to destroy him!'  
  
'You never told me why you didn't.'  
  
'If I killed him, the whole country would be destroyed.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
Harry looked sharply in her eyes, and she suddenly saw the pain and misery of The-Boy-Who-Lived. He looked so much older than seventeen years old.  
  
'Back then, the Invisibles were underestimated. I still think people aren't afraid enough for them. I honestly think they are more dangerous than Voldemort himself.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I had Voldemort, without wand at my mercy.' He paused for a second. 'And I hesitated. Then, the door was blasted away. Four people walked through. I think that's the only time more than three were in the same city. The leader smiled at me and I couldn't move anymore. He said that if I killed Voldemort he would personally see to it that whole England and everyone who even knew my name would be killed.'  
  
She gasped. 'But that's the whole Wizarding World!'  
  
He nodded. 'I would think he was bluffing, but the look in his eyes made me believe him.'  
  
'Can you tell me about the Invisibles?'  
  
'Sure. There are five of them. Ved, the leader, Lily, Derek, Mialee and Michael. They are all very strong. They can do wandless magic, not even Voldemort can do wandless magic, Hermione! Even now the people are more afraid of Voldemort than of those Invisibles. They should be afraid of them, I certainly am.'  
  
'You?'  
  
'Yes, you haven't seen what they're capable of Hermione! I have, and I'm afraid of the time when Voldemort can't control them anymore, because that day will come. I've been their prisoner for a month, and I heard them talk. Voldemort is using far too much magic to keep them in control. Voldemort had to command them not to do some things, horrible things.'  
  
'Harry... The people are afraid of them.' Hermione tried to calm him, but Harry went on.  
  
'They are, but not enough. I'm not afraid of Voldemort! I'm afraid of his side-kicks! That's pathetic!'  
  
'That's not pathetic. Harry, you're a human being! You may be afraid.'  
  
He stood up and got more water. 'Do you want something?'  
  
She shaked her head. 'I always wonder how it could be that there is no record of them at all.'  
  
'I know. It's like he waved his wand and they appeared. When I was captured by them, while Voldemort was recovering, one of them told me they were all English, except Ved. Wouldn't they have gone to Hogwarts then?'  
  
'You were captured? You never told me that!'  
  
'Nevin knows.' He shrugged and sat down again.  
  
'Harry, I'm your best friend!'  
  
'I know, I know. I should have told you.'  
  
'Yes, you should have! Tell me now then.'  
  
'I've seen them train, and they fed me good. It was really nothing to worry about. It wasn't pleasant, but they seemed to wait for the other Invisible.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I asked one of the Death Eaters why they didn't do anything but keep me there. He said that they all had special missions, and that the others didn't like Derek much, so they waited for him to come. When he didn't come for two weeks they released me, telling me it wasn't their mission to find me and that Derek should do his job better.'  
  
'What!'  
  
'I don't understand either, but because of that I'm alive and well.'  
  
'I don't think we ever will understand the Invisibles.' She sighed and they sat in silence until Dave and Chloe entered the building. Chloe immediantly ran to him and hugged Harry.  
  
'I missed you, idiot! What were you thinking leaving us like that! You're so stupid!' she yelled.  
  
'Quiet Chloe, I'm sorry but it was for the groups protection.' He comforted her. 'Hey Dave.'  
  
'I agree with Chloe, you know.' He smirked.  
  
Harry threw his hands up. 'I surrender!'  
  
A/N Thank you for the reviews! I was already happy because the sun shined and I could sit outside with a laptop to write, but the reviews made it sooooooooo much better!  
  
I'm sorry if my grammar is a bit bad, but I'm Dutch and even if English is my best subject on school, and my favorite, I do my best.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell, I promise I'll take a look when I find the time, but my school work is killing me right now, I have a week of tests coming up, and with writing and a social life it could take a while. I'll visit it before next weeks over though.  
  
S, no, Harry and Hermione aren't together, they are just best friends. I don't know about the pairings yet though. I haven't thought of Chloe and Harry together, but I'll keep it in mind. Thanks!  
  
Neri, thank you, the Muggles in the story are divided into being slaves of Voldemort, there are some who are in the groups. Ofcourse, some are dead but a lot are somewhere safe, I know it's vague, but they will turn up, I promise.  
  
Again, THANK YOU ALL! I'm very happy with the reviews and I hope you will like the story.  
  
Kisses, Anno. 


	3. Jiri

The small boy shaked in his seat. His little sister had fainted so he was alone with these scary teenagers. His sister lay forgotten in a corner and it seemed that only he was worrying about her, well that maked sense in a way because they were stupid enough to get caught. He looked from the tall blonde guy who was pacing in front of him to the girl sitting on a couch in the corner. The girl stared at him.  
  
'What must we do with you?' She asked finally.  
  
The boy said nothing, but shaked a little harder.  
  
'I mean, you are caught inside the building you know is used by the Death Eaters, what were you doing there? Spying?'  
  
The boy only nodded.  
  
'Why?'  
  
In a small voice he replied: 'My group leader wanted to know if the rumours were true.'  
  
'What rumours? Tell me.' She looked so nice, but her grey eyes were emotionless. The boy only became more scared and said nothing.  
  
She took a sip from the glass she was holding. 'I don't understand why you won't talk.'  
  
'I do.' The speaker was the quiet guy, who had stopped pacing for a moment to look at the boy. 'Your leader send you to confirm that the Invisibles are indeed in town. You were the obvious choice because you are the youngest, smallest and the most quick of your group. You can be missed, because of your miserable magic talent. Your leader send you into the most guarded building in town, because of some rumour. Am I right?' The whole time he spoke so calmly that the boy shrunk even more into his chair. The chair seemed to swallow him.  
  
When the boy nodded, once, but he still nodded, there was a long silence.  
  
'What's your name boy?' The girl snapped suddenly.  
  
'J-j-iri.' He responded, still shaking.  
  
'And her's?' She nodded in the direction where his sister was. She wasn't forgotten after all.  
  
'Judith.'  
  
'Well Jiri.' She smirked. 'What's the number of your group?'  
  
'167.' He stumbled after every number.  
  
'What's the name of your leader?'  
  
'Nigel Kapoz.'  
  
'Ah, it makes sense now. Kapoz. The idiot.' She seemed satisfied with his answers and stood up, walked to the door and locked it.  
  
Jiri glanced in the direction of his sister, she was waking up. It seemed that his questioners didn't notice it though. He scraped his last confidence, he had to look after his sister.  
  
The guy looked sharply in his eyes. 'I do not want anything said in this room to be repeated, do you understand?' It wasn't a question though, more like a statement.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer. 'Do you want to join us?'  
  
The boy's eyes grew big of surprise. 'What?'  
  
The guy slowly became angry. 'I won't repeat myself. You heard me the first time.'  
  
Jiri licked his lips, preparing himself for wait he was about to say. 'No.'  
  
The girl lifted her eyebrows. 'You won't?'  
  
Jiri prepared himself for the blow, he heard of what The Dark Lord's followers were capable of. He closed his eyes.  
  
But the blow didn't come. He opened his eyes when he heard laughter.  
  
The guy was laughing while the girl was quietly chuckling.  
  
'You are braver than I thought, boy.' The girl said.  
  
'Saying no to us.' The man had abruptly stopped his laughter and looked at him with an emotionless stare.  
  
'Who are you then?' said Jiri with more confidence than he felt.  
  
'Two Invisibles.'  
  
Jiri's mouth hung open. I'm dead, he thought, what am I thinking? Saying no to an Invisible!  
  
The girl smirked. 'It doesn't change anything. You already rejected our offer, so that leaves us no choice.'  
  
Jiri became nervous again. 'A-an-and what i-is that choice?'  
  
Her smirk got wider. Then she looked at the guy. He nodded and her smirk disappeared. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands were open and facing the ceiling. Jiri watched in horror as above her hands a blue light began to glow, just as it became unbearable, it stopped and a box fell. She caught it easily and handed it over to the guy. He put it on the table and opened it.  
  
They both put on dark sunglasses. The girl glanced at Jiri's sister and said: 'She'll be out for a while.'  
  
The guy nodded and when he opened a new box he got out of the box the girl had summoned without warning a blinding white light filled the room. Ironically Jiri's last thought before he passed out was that that was why they had locked the door.  
  
~  
  
When Jiri woke up, he saw the two people who had scared him so much before. But he only felt respect. He saw the girl lying in the corner, who was his sister, but he didn't recognise her. He only had a feeling he should know her.  
  
After a few seconds he forgot everything he still remembered. He looked at the two people in the room who were awake, a tall blonde guy with grey eyes and a small girl with copper red hair and also grey eyes.  
  
'Hello.' He said and his look was met by a stare from the girl and absolutely no reaction from the guy.  
  
'Welcome. I'm Ved and this is Lily.' The guy said pointing to himself and then the girl. 'Do you know your name?'  
  
He cracked his brain but he honestly didn't know. 'I don't.'  
  
'Your name is Jiri.'  
  
Somehow that felt familiar. He nodded and tried to remember something of his past, but there was nothing. He didn't remember a thing, but it didn't felt weird, he just didn't thought about it more, he was only getting a headache.  
  
Then he saw that Lily and Ved both had a sort of headphones*. Lily got a thing out of her sweater pocket and pushed a button and put it back in her pocket.  
  
'Abbott, come to room 4-18.'  
  
He didn't hear the answer, but the next minutes were spend in silence.  
  
He jumped as someone knocked politely on the door. Lily went to the door and opened it.  
  
'Abbott, I want you to take Jiri here to the training hall, and say Malfoy I want to speak to him. Make sure that one of the higher levels train this boy.'  
  
'Yes miss.' Abbott mentioned him to follow her and with a last glance at the girl in the corner he followed her.  
  
'And Abbott? Send some guards in, will you?'  
  
'Yes Master Ved!' she said, closing the door.  
  
A minute before the guards came, was spend in silence.  
  
As again someone knocked on the door, the girl, Judith, finally awaked. Three guards came in and Ved said: 'Judith was your name?'  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
'Go back to your leader and tell him Jiri is ours now. You will be escorted out of the building.'  
  
He mentioned two guards to lead her out and as soon the door was closed, Lily spoke.  
  
'Follow her to her safe house. As soon that you really know her group lives there, shoot her.'  
  
'Then return and mark the place on the map in the Mission Room. Report back after you did that.'  
  
The guard nodded. 'Yes Master Ved, Miss Lily.'  
  
Lily gave him a pass that would get him in the Mission Room.  
  
The guard left and Lily turned to Ved.  
  
'I know his leader, Nigel Kapoz. He's an idiot, but he knows how to lead a group.'  
  
'His former leader, you mean. How do you know Kapoz?' he asked.  
  
'He was three years above me in school. An arrogant prick. The bully of the school.'  
  
'Having a youth trauma, Lils?'  
  
She stuck out her tongue and walked out of the room. 'Let's inform our mutual friend that we have a new servant.'  
  
'I don't want to see him right now.' Ved walked out after her. 'Dismissed.' He said to the guards by the door and they walked away.  
  
'Still holding a grudge, I see.'  
  
'He shouldn't have disobeyed me that badly.'  
  
'Okay.' She switched the thing in her pocket again, and said: 'Derek?'  
  
^Yes^  
  
'Ved and I have a new servant. Lily out.'  
  
She put the communicator off line and in her pocket again.  
  
'That was harsh.'  
  
'I don't see you complaining.'  
  
'I'm not.'  
  
'Is your communicator off line?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Let's go to the city then, Derek won't find us there.'  
  
They walked out of the building and headed for the playground.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Harry Potter and all that stuff still isn't mine.  
  
Another chapter out! Yay! I probably won't update untill Friday or Saturday, because of all my tests next week. Wish me luck, tomorrow I have Physics and History. But after that! No school at all anymore! Until September!  
  
*Those headphones are like a new model (in Holland) normal, but the band in the neck, and the one in this story has a microphone attached to it.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews! I love ya, Anno. 


	4. Ved is angry

Lily and Ved had already been in town for two hours. They had been talking about what they had done before their training as Invisbles, they had talked about Voldemort, about the Death Eaters and many more.  
  
'Ey Lils?' Ved said when they walked through a Group. 'I think it would be wise if we put our communicators online again.'  
  
The Group turned, angry, but both Invisibles ignored them.  
  
'Do you think Derek would be very mad?' Lily asked, ignoring the shouts of the Group.  
  
'Hey! Stop!'  
  
'Yes, but what can he do about it?'  
  
'ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING! STOP WE SAID!'  
  
Lily smiled. 'Absolutely nothing.'  
  
'That's right. Five points to Gryffindor.' He said.  
  
'Gryffindor? I was never attended Hogwarts, the only time I was there there was the Triwizard Tournament.'  
  
'Weren't you too young to enter?'  
  
'Yes, but Karkaroff is... was a good friend of my father, so he took me with the Durmstrang students.'  
  
'Hah! So you attended Durmstrang.'  
  
She groaned. 'I didn't want anyone to know.'  
  
'Bad luck little girl.'  
  
'Why Gryffindor though?' She asked.  
  
'You seemed the person to be in Gryffindor. You're brave. You don't think before you act, you were noble before your training.'  
  
'How would you know that? I could be the most horrible person.'  
  
'No, you couldn't. Mialee told me you were quite the innocent girl before the war.'  
  
'SHE WHAT?' Lily stopped, turning to him until she stood nose to nose to him. 'VED! You and Mialee have been talking about me when I was younger?'  
  
'Well, uhm...' Ved was shocked, he had never seen the girl so mad before.  
  
'I thought I could trust you two! Of all the people in the world I choose to trust you two and you talk about me behind my back? If you got something to say about me just say it to my face!'  
  
With that she ran away, tears rolling over her cheeks.  
  
'Lily!' Ved yelled. 'Lily, I didn't mean- Watch out!'  
  
she ran straight at a guy who was their age, but was two heads taller that Lily and she could fit three times in him.  
  
'What do we have here?' The guy said. One of his friends laughed.  
  
'A little girl... what shall we do with her.'  
  
'I'd suggest you back off now.' The cold, emotionless voice returned, while Ved had seemed like a normal teenager just a minute before, the Invisible was back.  
  
'Ooh, the boyfriend.' The first guy said.  
  
'Should we be scared?' said his friend, both not thinking correctly, it seemed, because now it was obvious that the boy who stood before them, was an Invisible.  
  
You could see it in the eyes, which were a cold grey, you could see it in the clothing, because of the black baggy pants and the black sweater with on the front: "I smile 'cause you all have finally driven me insane" and on the back a large picture of the Dark Mark. And the final touch is ofcourse the communicator all the Death Eaters have since the coming of the Invisibles.  
  
Wether the guy ignored it or just liked to play with his life, he didn't know. But the both of them didn't stand a chance against Ved.  
  
A few people had stopped to watch what was going on. Among them were four children of Group 082, Seamus, Mark, Tobias and Sam were standing behind some older children.  
  
Almost everyone around them stared from the shaking girl who was still hold by the guy, to the boy who was to everyone clearly a Death Eater.  
  
'Let go of her.' Ved said this as a whisper but it was heard by all.  
  
'Let me think...' the guy smiled. 'No.'  
  
Ved smirked. 'Are you sure of that? No wait, don't answer that. It doesn't matter anyway.'  
  
He pointed his wand at the other guy. At this the crowd gasped. Every wand had been destroyed once Voldemort had control of England. 'Crucio.'  
  
The guy fell, twitching and sceaming. Ved rolled his eyes as the guy lost conciousness. 'Whimp.' And he turned his attention back to the guy holding his friend and second in command.  
  
'I don't like people who take advantage of girls when they are weak, you know that?'  
  
Someone in the crowd yelled: 'That's exactly what you do!'  
  
Ved waved his wand and the boy who had said that was thrown foward. He came to an abrupt stop and he stood behind Ved.  
  
'I'll come to you later.' Said Ved and with another wave of his wand the boy wasn't able to move anymore.  
  
'Sumaree Inflamarae.' He said and a light slowly came to Lily and the guy.  
  
'Stupid boy! You'll hit your girlfriend!' The guy laughed.  
  
Ved only smiled back. He knew the spell wouldn't work on Lily. The spell would just flow through her, not damaging anything. But the guy wasn't an Invisible. He would die.  
  
The crowd was quiet. In every mind but one was the same thought. Why would the Invisible sacrifice the girl for the purpose of killing the one was holding her.  
  
When the spell finally hit Lily, almost everyone looked away, so it came that only a few saw the light pass through her and they saw it hit the guy.  
  
The five people who saw it happen would be so scared that one would never tell a thing about what she saw. One would be so scared that he ran away and live in the forest nearby for the rest of his life. One other ran away but got captured and was forced to become a Death Eater. The other two were Seamus, who would tell his Group and his group would become even more against the reign of Voldemort.  
  
The other one was called Tristan. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the guy cough up blood. He saw the deep cuts appear in the flesh like someone was using a knife. His screams become harder and more desperate. The wounds burned and fire was speading all over his clothes. As the guy fell down, Lily did too.  
  
The eyes of the guy opened once before his death. Tristan would never forget those eyes. Those eyes would haunt him the rest of his life in his dreams.  
  
Tristan looked at Ved, as the Invisible watched, untouched, like he saw this all the time. Tristan snorted as he thought that, knowing Ved probably did saw this everytime when he was summoned by Voldemort. And seeing the scars on his neck and arms, Ved had probably been a tester for that curse. Only with him, it probably was lifted earlier so it wouldn't kill him, as he was important to Voldemort. Ved had no reason to let the guy live.  
  
When the guy died, Ved turned to the frozen boy behind him. He lifted his wand and was about to speak when someone interrupted him.  
  
'Ved, please. Let this one free.'  
  
Ved looked to Tristan, who had just walked out of the crowd and approached him.  
  
'Ved, he only told you the truth, he shouldn't die for that.'  
  
'Tris.' Ved hugged him. 'I missed you. And for once I'll let him free. Take him.'  
  
'Thank you Ved.' Tris hugged back but Ved already let go.  
  
'Make sure he never says a thing like that again, others won't listen to you. Now get out of here before I change my mind!' He shouted the last part.  
  
Tris snapped his fingers and the frozen boy was released and fell to the ground. Tris pulled him up and walked away, two people joined him and he felt Ved's stare on his back. He knew Ved planted the images of the four people around him in his mind to make sure that if they crossed him again they would be dead.  
  
Ved broke his stare when the crowd was pushed away roughly. He smiled as he saw his best friend roll his eyes over the surprised faces of the crowd, then his smile faded as he saw Derek standing behind the other Death Eaters.  
  
He lifted Lily from the ground and carried her to the Death Eaters.  
  
'What is going on?' he asked when he reached his best friend.  
  
Draco Malfoy grinned. 'You wished to see me?'  
  
'When I came back, you idiot!'  
  
'I know that, but he doesn't.' Draco said, nodding his head at Derek.  
  
Ved looked angry at Derek. 'What was so important that you couldn't wait any longer to tell me?'  
  
'I have nothing to say to you. I don't want to have anything to say to you, but the Lord ordered me to tell you myself that he has a new mission.'  
  
'For?'  
  
'For all of us. Well, for you, Lily and me.'  
  
Ved looked at him with raised eyebrows, 'You haven't even completed yours.'  
  
'Like I don't know that!' he hissed. 'That damn Potter boy is so annoying.'  
  
'Why annoying? I like the kid. That's why we released him when you didn't show up at the meeting with Voldemort.'  
  
'WHAT! Ved, you had Potter inprisoned but you released him?' Derek shouted.  
  
'So? You decided that we were lesser than you and didn't show up at the meeting. You should have completed this mission a year ago, Derek. You didn't make the deadline. You didn't ask us for help. You haven't found Potter, which was your only mission from the day we were initiated. I've had it with you Derek. If you don't find Potter before January, you're dead.' Ved had kept this bottled up inside him for too long and now Derek was the victim.  
  
'But then I only have three weeks.' Derek's voice became very small. 'Do you think I haven't tried?' Not many survived it if Ved got mad.  
  
'You are capable of it. You had the training of the Invisibles and survived. If you don't find him you are dead. D. E. A. D. Got it?'  
  
Ved walked away, Draco following just behind him. When the Death Eaters moved to follow them, Draco shaked his head.  
  
So Derek got stuck with a dead body, an unconcious one, a speechless crowd and whispering Death Eaters. Not to mention the promise that if he wouldn't find Harry Potter in the next three weeks, his death was certain.  
  
Draco looked worried at his best friend.  
  
'Hey, are you okay?' he asked softly.  
  
'No.' Ved's voice was monotone.  
  
'Ved, I don't think it was smart to say those things to Derek.'  
  
Ved shrugged. 'He had it coming.'  
  
'That's true, but in front of the Death Eaters and a crowd?'  
  
'Not my problem.'  
  
Draco sighed. If Ved was in a mood like this it wasn't smart to push his limits.  
  
'Ved?'  
  
Ved snorted.  
  
'Give Lily to me and go talk to Voldemort. I'll bring her to her rooms. Just try to sleep after your talk with the high and mighty Lord Voldemort.'  
  
Ved chuckled. 'If he hears you talk like that you'll be dead within two minutes.'  
  
'I know, I know. Then it is good my best friend is the leader of the special forces huh?'  
  
'You're lucky.'  
  
Ved handed Lily softly over to Draco when they got to the Death Eater building.  
  
'Wish me luck.'  
  
Draco was already walking up the stairs. 'Luck!' he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Ved sighed. 'I'll need it.' He said softly and ran to the communication chamber. Lord Voldemort didn't like to be kept waiting.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: This still isn't mine, some characters are mine though.  
  
Another chapter! I hope you liked it, I'm sorry I haven't posted this before. I was really nervous for the test week. It was really important because if I didn't have good grades, I had to do this year over. But the results are in! Got a 7.6 for Maths! I can't believe it that I got such a high grade for Maths, I suck at the subject.  
  
Anyway thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the waiting. A big hug for all of you, 'cause I'm happy. Greets Anno. 


	5. The home of Group 082

Seamus and Sam quietly followed Tris. When they got to the old mall, they stopped.  
  
'Thank you for saving Mark.' Seamus said.  
  
Tris shrugged. 'I didn't want him to get killed.'  
  
'But you didn't save that guy?' Sam asked.  
  
'He had it coming. He was holding Lily, Ved didn't like that.' Tris looked around. 'Ved wasn't in a good mood. If he was, I wouldn't have saved your friend.'  
  
'Still, almost no one would save someone they don't know from Death Eaters.' Seamus said.  
  
Tris smiled. 'There wasn't as much danger in it than you think.'  
  
'Why?' Sam raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Ved's my older brother. He wouldn't think of hurting me, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't anyway.'  
  
'What! You're his brother?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Seamus suddenly groaned. 'Oh no.'  
  
'What?' Sam looked at him.  
  
'Tobias is still there.'  
  
'He can look after himself.' Sam said. 'And, we have no time to seek him.'  
  
Seamus sighed. 'That's true, but...'  
  
'Don't worry. Nev won't kill him.'  
  
'Okay. Sam would you-'  
  
'Sure.' And he ran away, within a few seconds he was out of sight.  
  
Tris was quiet during the whole time, listening to them and still looking around. His eyes were on Sam when he ran away, following him until he out of sight was.  
  
'What is he doing?' He asked.  
  
Seamus answered, not looking at him, but his eyes on Mark. 'He's going to inform our Leader that we're coming, and that Tobe is again not coming home.'  
  
'Oh.' Tris suddenly looked up sharply. 'We should go.'  
  
'I agree.' Seamus helped Tris carry Mark. 'Are you coming with us to our Group home?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Neither of them said something as they walked through the maze of streets. Tris didn't know where they were going and Seamus never said where the house was.  
  
As the dark began to fade and the sun came up, Seamus began to walk faster. Tris looked at him but Seamus said nothing.  
  
Tris had stopped counting the turns and now didn't know where they were at all. But that was probably what Seamus wanted, because he was sure there was an easy way to the home. Tris couldn't blame him, he would have done the same. These days you didn't know who to trust, because they all had lost friends to the Dark Lord, friends who willingly betrayed their best friends, people who were forced into following the Dark Lord.  
  
There were Groups who were full of Death Eaters ready to give everyone to the Dark Lord.  
  
Seamus stopped at a dark alley with one dirty window with thick metal bars.  
  
'Tris, touch that brick.' He pointed at a brick directly under a bar. 'Someone should be waiting for you, so don't be afraid when you see someone. You can trust everyone in there.'  
  
Tris nodded. When he touched the brick, he felt himself melting, and it took all of his self-control to not to start cursing everything in sight and apparating straight out.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was in a big room. He looked around, the walls were painted white and the carpet was soft and a dark red. At the other side of the room was a big staircase. You could see the second floor and it was full of bookcases. On his right were big couches and on his left was a big table with wooden chairs.  
  
'I would step away from that spot, if I were you.' A voice said. He tensed, he hadn't seen or felt that there was someone in the room other than him. He quickly walked to the table.  
  
'Where are you?' he asked, looking around.  
  
'Right here.' The voice said and he saw a boy materialize in front of him.  
  
'How did you do that?' he asked.  
  
The boy shrugged. 'Having a Invisiblity Cloak helps.'  
  
Tris's eyes widened. No one had those cloaks anymore, he thought that every single one was in hands of the Dark Lord.  
  
The boy got a notebook from the table and Tris saw he marked a spot after a name.  
  
'Do you want something to drink?' he asked and when Tris nodded, he walked away and asked: 'Wait a minute please.'  
  
Tris looked at the notebook and saw a few names on it, he took the notebook and read it.  
  
Nevin Oliver Harry Hermione Chloe Samuel Tobias Elena Seamus Mark David  
  
Those people must be in the Group, he thought.  
  
'What are you doing?' The boy had returned.  
  
Tris quickly dropped the notebook. The boy laughed. 'Don't worry, I won't tell the others. Sit down.'  
  
He sat on a chair and asked: 'Why do you have that notebook?'  
  
The boy smiled and sat down in front of him. 'Well, as you can see, our home is quite big and else we don't know who is here, and who isn't.' He explained. 'I'm Harry.'  
  
'Tris.'  
  
'I know, Sam told me.'  
  
'There aren't many people here now.' Tris said, seeing the empty spots next to the names.  
  
Harry nodded. 'Only Elena, Oliver and myself are here now. And you ofcourse.'  
  
'Why is that?' he asked. 'You don't have to answer me.'  
  
'Doesn't matter, I'll tell you. Chloe is the only one who took Medical Magic at school, so she is helping Seamus move Mark to the main entrance.' His green eyes glazed over while talking about her. Tris noticed.  
  
'Do you like Chloe?' he asked.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and ignored the question. 'Tobias was still where Mark got hurt and Nevin and Sam are looking for him. Hermione and Dave are talking to another Group.'  
  
'Oh.' Tris took a closer look at the boy in front of him. Unruly black hair, startling green eyes, thin. Tris thought he should know him from somewhere.  
  
Harry looked at him and brushed his hair out of his face. Tris's eyes widened as he recognized the boy. 'You're Harry Potter.' He said.  
  
Harry looked him coldly in the eyes. 'True.'  
  
Suddenly Tris laughed. Harry raised his eyebrows and Tris said: 'It's Derek's mission to find you. He's been in this city for months looking for you and you're right under his nose.'  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
They both looked at the single window when the familiar yellow glow began.  
  
When the glow faded away an guy fell to the ground. Harry laughed again and said: 'Difficult eh? Gravity.'  
  
The guy stood up and said: 'Gravitiy sucks.'  
  
Harry was still laughing and the guy glared at him. 'Harry, I suggest you'd stop now.'  
  
He still chuckled when the guy hit him on the back of his head. 'Hey, where's Hermione?' he asked.  
  
'I'm here.' A clear voice said. Tris looked at her, a girl, probably of Harry's height with curly brown hair stood there.  
  
'Look Dave, she didn't fall, there's still hope people.' Harry said, and he sighed. 'So much to learn, and no time for it. Maybe you should take lessons from Hermione, Dave!'  
  
Hermione laughed quietly but stopped when she saw the look on Dave's face.  
  
'Even Tris here didn't fall, and it's his first time.' Harry went on.  
  
'Harry, you got ten seconds.' Dave said, a smirk on his face.  
  
'Sorry Tris, gotta go!' Harry said and ran up the stairs.  
  
'One, two, three, ten!' Dave shouted and ran after Harry.  
  
'Hey! That's not fair!' they heard Harry yell.  
  
'Who said life is fair!' yelled Dave.  
  
The girl smiled. 'They always do that. Don't mind them.'  
  
'I won't, I won't.' Tris said and he smiled back.  
  
The yellow glow began again.  
  
'Can you tell me how that works?' he asked the girl.  
  
'Sure, but not now.' She answered.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Thank you for the reviews, you're all so sweet.  
  
As for the grading system in Holland, well you can get a 10, that's the highest and 1 is the lowest. I always get grades like 9 and 10 on history and English. (I'm so proud of that! Best of the class in those subjects!) and grades like 3 and lower on Maths, that's why I was so happy with my 7.6.  
  
I'm glad you find Ved interesting, thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry it took a bit long, but my computer deleted my chapter when it was done, so I had to write it all again.  
  
I'm now forced to listen to a CD of Flogging Molly by a friend of mine, Jessica, and I like it. I'm a bit surprised though, she mostly only listens to Rammstein and Slipknot, Evanescensce, Nightwish and stuff but the CD is cool, you should try it.  
  
I hope you like the chapter, and I hope to update soon. Review please (if you do, you get a hug????)  
  
Now I'm going to stop our dogs from barking (my parents got 4, a bit much isn't it) at my cat, my lovely, sweet, perfect cat, Theo, so see you later! 


	6. The meeting

Tris sat quietly on a chair. The others were waiting for Dave and Harry to return from wherever they where.  
  
When Harry jumped from the stairs to the floor everyone winced, Harry, however just sat down and didn't say a thing when everybody looked at him. Dave walked down the stairs and both of them acted like nothing happened.  
  
A tall grown-up stood up. 'Everyone's here?'  
  
'Yes.' The other grown-up said.  
  
'Okay, good. Harry, I'm glad you're back.'  
  
Harry smiled and said: 'You can't get rid of me that easily, Nev, you know it.'  
  
The guy shrugged. 'You can't have everything in life. But anyway, we have a guest.'  
  
Tris looked up and found everyone looking at him. 'I'm Tristan, nice to meet you.' He said.  
  
A guy with dark red hair next to him said: 'Tobias.' He snapped.  
  
'Don't pay atenttion to him, Tris. He's just protective over us. I'm Chloe.' Tris smiled and looked at Harry, who was looking at the window.  
  
The girl next to Chloe smiled warmly to him. 'Elena.'  
  
Nevin rolled his eyes. 'We don't have time for this. You'll be probably staying for a while so meet them later. Now I want to hear what happened today.'  
  
Tobias took a deep breath. 'Well, when we got there some guys from Group 014 were holding a girl and -'  
  
'Lily.' Interrupted Tris.  
  
'Holding Lily and an Invisible-'  
  
'Ved.' Interrupted Tris again.  
  
'Would you stop that!' Tobias yelled.  
  
Tris nodded and sank further in the chair.  
  
'It was obvious that they were at least Death Eaters, I mean, their sweaters had the Dark Mark on the back! But those idiots from 014 didn't realise that and you could see that the Death Eater became pissed off but they went on and on and then the Death Eater cast the Cruciatus Curse at the guy not holding the girl and he went down after a few seconds. They started talking again and Mark here,' he glared at Mark, 'couldn't keep his mouth shut and angered the Death Eater even more, so he got frozen.'  
  
He took another deep breath. 'Then the Death Eater cast some spell on the idiot and it went so slowly. It went straight for the girl and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it.'  
  
'I saw it.' Said Seamus with a small voice. 'It was horrible. First he coughed up blood, then some invisible knive cut deep gashes in his body. You saw the wounds glow and they burned from the inside. His clothes and body just burned.'  
  
'What spell can do this?' Elena asked.  
  
No one answered until Tris spoke up. 'Sumaree Inflamarae. Sumarus Curse.' He whispered.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
Seamus quickly went on. 'After that he turned to Mark, but Tris saved him. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to get Ved calmed down and we got out of there with Mark.'  
  
'You saved Mark? Thank you.' Elena said, and gave him a hug. He froze, but she didn't notice.  
  
'People, can this later? I'm trying to have a meeting.' Nevin said. 'Please, just don't interrupt and this will be over soon.' When everybody nodded he said: 'Was this all?'  
  
Tobias shaked his head. 'No, as you may have noticed, I stayed behind when the others left and they didn't see an other Invisible come.'  
  
'How did he look?' Tris said sharply.  
  
Tobias didn't make a comment this time, surprisingly. 'short lightbrown hair, light blue eyes, tall, but not as tall as Oliver and Nevin but Harry's and Ved's height, same clothing as the other Invisibles.'  
  
Tris nodded. 'Derek. That cannot go well.'  
  
'It hasn't. Draco Malfoy appeared and walking after him were ten or eleven Death Eaters, then another Invisible and I could tell they hated each other. First those two did just talk but after a while Ved blew up at him and started yelling at him.'  
  
'Did you hear what they said?' Oliver said.  
  
'Yes. Ved gave Derek a deadline. Apperently Derek's mission was to capture Harry but he didn't succeed, and that his training was enough to get Harry. Derek has three weeks or he's dead.'  
  
'That's great news.' Nevin said. 'Thank you. Is there anything important or can we stop?'  
  
'I have nothing.' Elena said. The others agreed.  
  
'Then everyone can eat or sleep or do whatever you like, but can Harry, Hermione, Tobias and Oliver stay here for a few minutes?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
The others stood up and and left, and they heard Tris ask Chloe why they had to go and she answered: 'There are some things that only they can know, they went though the worst of our whole group and were the first ones in our Group. You must understand.'  
  
Nevin looked serious from face to face. He sighed. 'Concerning Tristan.'  
  
'I don't know.' Said Harry. 'He seems friendly enough.'  
  
'True, but I haven't talked to him alone yet.' Hermione said. 'At least, not long enough.'  
  
Tobias added: 'My first impression was to throw him out. I don't trust him.'  
  
'First impressions can be wrong, but obviously Seamus trusted him.'  
  
'Herm, I have nothing against Seamus, but even now he's quick to trust people. Tris saved Mark, that's probably enough reason for Seamus to trust the guy. He's dangerous.' Harry said, lying on his back on the ground.  
  
Olivers head perked up. 'Why do you think that?'  
  
'I agree with Harry.' Tobias said. 'You know how Harry moves?'  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
'Tris moves the same. Like they have some hidden power he doesn't want people to know. With Harry we know, but that was only because he told us.'  
  
'I say we give him the benefit of the doubt.' Hermione said.  
  
Nevin sighed again. 'I don't know about that guy.'  
  
After a few minutes in which they were all thinking about the same problem, 'So what do we think about Tris staying here and perhaps joining?' said Nevin.  
  
'I vote against.' Tobias said, the others were not surprised.  
  
'I think he can stay.' Hermione said, and again were the others not surprised.  
  
Oliver walked to the window and stared to the sky. 'I'll wait for a few days to vote. I want to get to know him better.'  
  
After some thinking, Harry said: 'Against.'  
  
'I'll go with Oliver.' Nevin said. 'So we have two against, one for and two don't know it yet. What are we gonna do?'  
  
'I suggest we let him stay until you and Oliver have made your choice.'  
  
Nevin thought about Harry's suggestion for a minute and nodded then. 'Okay. Agreed?'  
  
'I only want him never to be alone until you choose. It's for our safety.' Tobias said and the others agreed.  
  
'Then it's settled, he stays.' Nevin stood up. 'We talk further tomorrow about the Invisible problem.' 


	7. Reporting

The door was thrown open by mind force when Ved ran in the corridor that leads to the communication rooms. When he got in the room Voldemorts head was allready in the fire. The Dark Lord looked impatient.  
  
'What kept you so long?'  
  
'I'm sorry, my Lord. I was patrolling the city.'  
  
'Patrolling the city?' Voldemort stared at him.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Report.' Voldemort stated.  
  
Ved looked around, nervous. Voldemort wasn't someone to make mad. He was worried about Lily, but if he told Voldemort then he would have to explain why Lily was upset, why she got caught, why he had to rescue her and so on. He didn't want his Master to know that he had the power of an element, and that he used it with the Sumarus Curse. His power would be sucked out of him and put into Voldemort and make the Dark Lord even more powerful, and even harder to beat.  
  
Don't get him wrong, he followed Voldemort and did what He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named ordered, because he agreed with Him. However, he didn't want to be a slave. His goal was not to be bonded to Voldemort forever by the Dark Mark. He didn't have the Dark Mark, he had the symbol of the Invisibles.  
  
'20 kills, 34 captures, an attack is still going on, so we do not have records on that. We have locations of the Groups 078, 015, 034, 165 and 072. Names and information is still worked on. Mialee's mission is almost complete, she cast the Imperius Curse on some Mudbloods and is hacking the internet connection of Muggle City. Then Lily. Lily has located Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody, they are at camp Malfoy. Michael is near controlling Bristol. That was the city where we located Sprout, Flitwick and Figg with their little rebellion. Mine's complete, results are being send this moment.' Ved took a deep breath, hoping the information was complete enough for his Lord.  
  
'And Newcombe?' Ved closed his eyes, damn! He asked. Got to tell him now.  
  
'He still hasn't found Potter. I gave him a deadline, if Derek doesn't find him in three weeks, he's dead.'  
  
Voldemort thought about it for a second. 'Approved, with one change. Don't tell Newcombe so he's more... working on his mission, but imprison him.'  
  
Ved bowed. 'That was all.'  
  
'I am pleased. Information is send your way on Lily's and your new mission. I'm combining the mission. Until next month, if everything goes like I want. My plan is set in motion my boy. Everything is falling into place now.' Said Voldemort.  
  
'Master.' Ved said and bowed again.  
  
When he raised his head, Voldemort was gone out of the fire. With a wave of his hand, the fire calmed.  
  
'Master Ved?' his communicator was still on, he really thought he had put it offline.  
  
'Ved here.'  
  
'Come to the main room, we have information on Group 082.'  
  
'Coming. Ved out.' 


	8. blah

Chaos.  
  
That was the only way to describe what was happening now. The attack had taken them by complete surprise and almost everyone was divided.  
  
At midnight when everyone was sleeping the Death Eaters had attacked. Harry was on his own. It appeared that they had first walked into the rooms of Sam, then David and then Elena to apparate them away.  
  
He had woken up when Elena screamed, and just when he was out of his room, he was knocked in by some force. Harry had been unconcious for a while and when he woke up, everything was on fire. The force was gone when he opened the door again, this time careful, and he had been trying to find the others.  
  
It seemed like his luck was gone because he had found no one.  
  
His hope began to fade.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
Harry ran as quickly as he could to the voice. Despite the situation he smiled. Just what he thought, Hermione was holding of two Death Eaters with a thick book, another Death Eater lay unconscious on the floor. One of the men looked in his direction and went rigid, recognising him. Hermione took the moment to hit the man as hard as she could on the head and the man went down.  
  
The other guy caught her by the arm and threw, with some difficultly, the book away. Hermione screamed again.  
  
Harry quickly hit him with a vase on the back as he saw the man prepare to apparate. He man released Hermione and she fell to her knees. The man turned around and his mask fell off. Harry froze, but by digging his nails in his arms he could move again. The man took his chance, grabbed his comrades and with five seconds concentration he was gone.  
  
Harry could only stare at the spot where the man was a few seconds ago. He couldn't believe it. When Hermione whispered his name he drew his attention to her again.  
  
'Are you allright?' He asked.  
  
She sighed and stood up while shaking. 'Let's go find the others.'  
  
She walked to the door but stood still in the doorway. 'Harry? Aren't you coming?'  
  
Harry was still staring at the spot where the Death Eaters had disappeared.  
  
'Huh?' He looked at her. 'Yeah, let's go find the others.' 


End file.
